Adventure of Bill and the Myrs Book 4Vampires of Jeer
by masteratwriting42
Summary: The story of the vampires that live on the island of Jeer. Bill and Sam have been reunited but at a cost. Now they must defend their lives and take down the evil Sorin Markov with the help of House Dimir.


The Adventures of Bill and the Myrs

VampirEs Of Jeer

Prologue

Vampires along with werewolves have been seen fighting on the island of Jeer. Bill and Samantha have disappeared and no one knows where they are. The guilds of the plane of Ravnica have also been seen on the island but its unknown why they are here. The vampire planeswalker Sorin Markov now lives in a castle in the middle of the island and his on his way to interrogate a prisoner.

Chapter 1

There he was walking through the doors, with no hesitation, into the torture room.

He only paused for a moment, then he began to speak.

"Has the victim told anything yet?" asked Sorin Markov.

"I'm afraid not, my Lord, this wolf is as stubborn as any werewolf," said Drana.

Sorin walked closely up to the chained victim.

"So, where are your associates?" asked Sorin in an angry tone.

The victim spit in Sorin's face.

"I will never tell you anything, Vampire," said the victim.

"Very well, Drana bring me my dagger," said Sorin.

"Yes, my lord," said Drana. She came back with Sorin's Dagger. "Here you are My Lord," said Drana

"Thank you, My Dear," said Sorin.

"Uh, what are you going to do!?" asked the victim in a scared tone.

"Well, Werewolf, if you won't tell me, maybe this will," said Sorin. Then he stabs the victim's arm with the dagger. The victim cries out in pain.

" _Fine, I will tell you. The other werewolves are five miles north of this castle,"_ whined the victim in pain.

"Well then, Guards, throw this man in the dungeon," demanded Sorin.

"Yes, My Lord," they said as they dragged the victim away.

"You there, New Wings," said Sorin

"Me, My Lord?" I asked.

"Yes, YOU. I want you and Drana to go tomorrow and scout out where the werewolves are," said Sorin.

"Yes, sir My Lord," I said.

Then Drana walked passed me and rubbed her fingers on my shoulders. "Come by my room, I have something to show you," she said.

Later that night I stopped by Drana's door. I knocked.

"Come in," she said.

I went in the room. What I saw it made me speechless. What she was wearing... well it made my jaw drop.

"Drana you… you look amazing," I said.

"Why thank you, Fin," she said.

"So, what did you want to show me?" I asked.

"Fin, do me a favor, stay for the night," she said.

So I did and I ended up in bed with her.

The next day I woke up, still in Drana's room. Then she woke up too. "Well, good morning," she said pleasantly.

"Hey," I said.

"Well, get up and get dressed, Fin, so we can head out," said Drana.

"Ok, ok, I'm going," I said.

As soon as we both got dressed we turned into bats and flew out and headed towards the werewolves. As soon as we came to the werewolf camp we landed on a nearby tree and changed back to our regular forms.

Vampires have good hearing so we could always hear humans or other creatures talking. We listened in on what the werewolf humans were saying.

"Oh my god, man, we are dead. You hear me, we are dead if the Vampires find out we are here," said one of the men in fright.

"Calm down, Jin. We are werewolves. We are not scared of anything, and so what if those blood sucking fiends know where we are. We will rip them apart," assured the head werewolf human.

"Hodlack is right, they may be able to fly, but we have an army that will grab them out of the air and slam them on the ground," agreed other werewolf human.

"Bill, get some men and go out and search for vampire camps," said Hodlack.

"Yes sir," said Bill.

"Drana, we must head back to the castle to let Sorin know what is going to happen," I said.

She nodded her head yes, and then we turned into bats and flew off back to the castle.

Chapter 2

We flew right through the castle windows straight into Sorin's throne room. we changed to human form as we landed.

"Sorin!" I yelled.

"Well, if isn't Drana and New Wings. Do you have news for me?" asked Sorin.

"Yes, My Lord," said Drana.

"Well, out with it!" yelled Sorin.

"We know of an attack by the werewolves that will take place at our nearby camps," I said.

"Very good, I will have Nocturnus send some vampires from the army to go down to each camp. You are no longer needed for now. I will send someone to find you when you are needed," said Sorin.

"Thank you, My Lord," said Drana and I.

Drana and I went back to her room. She showed me how to make potions and we made out a little. Then there was a knock at the door. Drana answer it and it was Nocturnus.

"Drana and Fin, we have a problem," said Nocturnus.

"What kind of problem?" I asked.

"The prisoner has escaped. One of our nighthawks tried to catch him but he was too fast," said Nocturnus.

"What does this have to do with us?" asked Drana.

"I was instructed by Lord Sorin to have you find the prisoner since your speed is faster than any other vampire in the castle. Our Lord does not care if you bring him back alive or dead, and also I suggest you leave now," said Nocturnus.

As soon as Nocturnus left the room we transformed into bats and flew out the window towards the only place that a werewolf would run... Their camp.

We saw the prisoner about half way between the castle and the werewolf camp. Drana and I swooped down, changed to regular form, and tackled the prisoner. Then I threw him against a rock.

"You should be dead," said Drana to the werewolf.

"But it's your lucky day," I said.

Then a nighthawk messenger appeared and gave a note to Drana from our lord.

The note said:

 _Drana,_

 _I have changed my mind, relieve the prisoner of his soul and return to the castle._

 _He won't be needed anymore._

 _Lord Sorin Markov_

"Well, we guess we were wrong. Too bad you are a handsome man, but sadly you have to die," said Drana. But before Drana could kill the man, he disappeared in a flash of light.

"What where did he go?" asked Drana

"I don't but he's no longer our problem. Let's return to the castle and tell Sorin that we killed him," I said.

Later we returned to castle to find Sorin, Nocturnus and a woman waiting for us.

"Drana and Fin, this is Samantha," said Nocturnus.

"Hello there," said Drana and I.

"Ten years ago she had left her lover, Bill, because they were not getting along, plus she is a vampire and now she wants help to find him and apologize," said Sorin.

"Hey, we heard of a man named Bill down at the werewolf camp," I said.

"What? You never told me that Bill was a werewolf," said Sorin to Samantha.

"I had no Idea he was," said Samantha.

"Well, I am sorry we can not help you," said Sorin.

"Bill must die like any other Werewolf," said Nocturnus.

"No, I will not let Bill die!" yelled Samantha.

"Fine then. Guards, seize her!" said Sorin.

"Noo!," I yelled. I used my powers to blow the guards away, one landed in a fire place and the other blew out the window.

"New Wings, what are you doing?" asked Sorin.

"This innocent vampire has come for our help and now you want to kill her and her lover," I said.

"Bill is a werewolf, Fin. He must die. Sorin will not tolerate those who don't like his ways," said Nocturnus.

"I will not allow this to happen," I said.

"Fine then, you will all die," said Sorin.

"Not today. Drana, release the bats," I said.

The bats flew out of their cages and attacked Sorin and Nocturnus. "Ahhh, I can't see," screamed Sorin.

Then Drana, Samantha and I vanished and escaped. We appeared somewhere far from the castle.

"Why are you helping me?" asked Samantha.

"My parents were killed by Sorin, and now I want revenge," I said.

"Why were you with him then?" asked Samantha.

"He took me from my home," I said.

"We know how it feels to lose someone you love and then try to find them," said Drana as she gave Sam a hug.

"Thank you," said Samantha.

"No problem," said Drana.

"How are we going to find Bill without getting killed?" I asked.

"Don't worry, I am very sneaky. We will find him by using stealth," said Samantha

"Agreed. Let's go," said Drana. Then we flew off towards the wolf camp.

We arrived at the werewolf camp. When we came to the gate we were stopped by a guard.

"So much for stealth," I said.

"Stop! Your kind is not welcome here, leave now or I will rip your head off!" shouted the guard.

"We are looking for a man named Bill," said Drana.

Then a man stepped forward from the camp.

"I'm Bill," said the man.

"We have someone looking for you," said Fin.

"Who?" said Bill.

Then Drana and I stepped to the side. Samantha stood there in a sexy way.

"Hey," said Samantha.

"Sam I.. I'm shocked," said Bill.

"Bill, I'm sorry about what happened after the holidays so long ago. I was wrong, and I would like to get back together," said Samantha.

"Your hair, your eyes, you're... a vampire! Why didn't you tell me?" said Bill.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a werewolf?" asked Samantha.

"I'm sorry, I thought you knew. And yes, I would very much like to get back together," said Bill.

"Well, problem solved," said Drana.

"What is this treachery?!" said the werewolf leader as he stepped out of the village entrance.

"Bill, show these demons what it means to be a werewolf!" demanded the werewolf leader.

"No, Hodlack, I won't hurt the one I love, or her friends," said Bill.

"Do it now or I will send you and the vampires to exile!" yelled Hodlack.

"No," said Bill.

"Then I have no choice, I'm sorry Bill, you will have to die," said Hodlack as he transformed into a werewolf.

"Run!" yelled Bill as he transformed into the beast form.

Samantha, Drana and I ran the other way as fast as we could, which for vampire standards is pretty fast. Eventually Bill and Hodlack caught up to us. We were at the edge of a cliff.

"This ends now, Bill," said Hodlack.

"No! _You_ end now, you never cared about anyone but you and your family. Grrrrrah!" yelled Bill. He slammed into Hodlack and they both went off the cliff.

"Bill!" yelled Samantha.

"No, he's gone," cried Samantha.

Then Drana and I saw Bill climb up the cliff. He was in human form but we did not say anything. He walked over and looked down the cliff.

"Um, what are we looking at?" asked Bill.

"Bill! You're alive and not gone!" screamed Samantha as she jumped into Bill's arms.

"Gone? Gone where? I'm not going anywhere," said Bill.

"Oh shut up and kiss me, you dog," said Samantha. It was a long kiss.

"How romantic, a werewolf and a vampire," said Drana. I said nothing.

Then a group of werewolves approached us. "You... you have killed Hodlack single handedly," said Jin.

"By the rules of the tribe I pronounce you leader of the Clifftop werewolves," said John.

"We are at your command, Bill," said Jin.

"This is good," said Bill. Then he turned to the others and took charge. "The vampires are still at risk and we must stop them. Drana and Fin here have left their leader to help us stop him," said Bill. "Who's with me?!"

"Freedom!" yelled the other werewolves.

"This ends NOW!," said Drana.

Chapter 3

Before we headed towards the castle, Bill and Samantha had _"things"_ to get done.

But as they were walking they fell in a hole that seemed to appear out of nowhere. It was a deep hole, and when they came to the end it was dark.

"I can't see a thing," said Bill.

"I can," said Samantha.

"Well, of course you can, you're a vampire," said Bill.

"Oh yeah, but never mind that. Where are we?" said Samantha.

" _You are in the chamber of Molag Bal,"_ said a voice.

The voice was no other than Molag Bal himself.

"My Lord," said Samantha as she bowed.

"What do you want with us?" asked Bill.

"Well, normally I would kill you since you are not our kind, but since you are in love with one of my children, I will let you live... for now," said Bal.

"That doesn't answer my question, and what do you mean, _your child,_ and why did you bring us here?" said Bill.

"Mortal fool, don't you know I created vampirism?" said Molag Bal.

"No, but that still doesn't answer my question," said Bill

"You want to kill Sorin Markov. I'm I correct?" said Bal.

"Yes, how did you know?" asked Bill.

"I know everything that my children know; I see what they see," said Molag Bal.

"So, I guess you know what Sorin is doing right now," said Bill.

"Yes, yes I do," said Bal.

"So, why are we here?" asked Samantha.

"I brought you here because I want to help you defeat Sorin," said Bal.

"Why would the creator of vampirism want to help someone kill a vampire?" asked Bill.

"Sorin is nothing but a pawn; he is a thorn in my side and his time has come to an end," said Molag Bal.

"What do you want us to do, My Lord?" asked Samantha.

"I need you to travel to the ancient dwarven ruins of Bethesda, find the black book of Hera Mora and enter his realm," said Bal.

"Who is Hera Mora?" asked Bill.]

"He is the Daedric Prince of Knowledge," said Bal.

"Oh, another demon god. Great!" said Bill.

"Mora will give you the answers you seek on how to defeat Sorin," said Bal.

"It will be done, My Lord," said Samantha.

"Yeah, um, what she said," said Bill.

"Good, now be gone!" said Molag Bal.

Bill and Samantha were teleported to the surface.

When Bill and Samantha came back to the camp they told us what had happened. So we headed off to the Dwarven Ruins. As we were walking Bill and Samantha started to talk about things I'd never heard of.

"So Bill, how are the Myrs?" asked Samantha.

"Ok, but Alpha is not doing too well," said Bill.

"Is something wrong?" asked Samantha.

"No, he's just getting old. He said when he dies, Little Aloy, who is not so little anymore, should lead the Myrs," said Bill.

"Oh," said Samantha.

"Yeah, that's all I know. I lost contact with them when I left and became a full werewolf," said Bill.

"What the hell is a Myr?" I asked.

"The Myrs are mechanical beings that live in the far north," said Samantha.

"After our home city was destroyed during the Civil War, we found them and asked for help, but they needed help more than we did," said Bill.

"And together Bill, the Myrs, and I defeated the evil one and later the leader of the Galecloak Rebellion," said Samantha.

"Wow, that seemed like quite the adventure!" said Drana.

"It was," said Samantha.

"Anyway, we are here," said Bill.

The ruins were huge and the buildings were made of bronze and stone. We went inside. It was even bigger inside. After getting past a few traps and robot guards we came to the end where there was the big black book of Hera mora; the one that Molag told Bill and Samantha to find.

"Well, Bill, what are we waiting for?" said Samantha.

Bill and Samantha opened the book. Tentacles begin to come out of the book and grab Bill and Samantha. They begin to become transparent and float in mid air.

"You guys ok?" asked Drana. There was no response.

"Hello? You guys there?" I asked. Still no response.

"I hope they're ok, wherever they are," said Drana.

Chapter 4

"Where are we?" asked Samantha.

"I don't know but once again I can't see a thing," said Bill.

"I can," said Samantha.

"If only I was in beast form I would have night vision," said Bill.

"Yeah, but if you were in beast form you would probably go ape crazy," said Samantha.

"Oh yeah, you're probably right," said Bill.

Then balls of light came up from the ground. "Hello there Mortals," said a deep voice.

"Hey, I'm no Mortal," said Samantha.

"My apologies, vampire. I never had an undead come to my realm," said the voice.

"Your realm, you must be Hera mora," said Bill

"Yes Mortal, I am Hera Mora," said Mora as he appeared. He had one eye but many tentacles.

"Yikes," said Bill.

"Molag Bal told us to come here to seek your help on how to defeat Sorin Markov," said Samantha.

"Yes, of course. Bal told me you were coming, but sadly I can't help you," said Mora.

"What do you mean you can't help?!" said Bill in an angry tone.

"The only way to defeat Sorin is to drain his soul and that power does not work with me. But I know someone who can teach you that power," said Mora.

"Who?" asked Samantha.

"He is a dragon by the name of Durnehviir , he will teach you how to drain a soul," said Mora.

"Where is this dragon?" asked Bill.

"He is in a realm known as the Soul Cairn," said Mora.

"Thank you for your help... I guess," said Samantha.

"You're welcome. Now be gone Mortal and undead," said Mora.

Samantha and Bill were returned to their bodies.

"Are you guys ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, we are fine," said Samantha.

"Ok good, because out here you guys were transparent and floating in the air," I said.

"Dammit Sam, why didn't we ask where the Soul Cairn was?" said Bill.

Samantha shrugged her shoulders.

"Wait, the Soul Carin, I know where that is... well, I know how to get there. Follow me," said Drana.

"Drana, darling, where are we going?" I asked.

"Before she died, my mother had a secret room in these ruins where she did experiments," said Drana.

"And this helps us how?" asked Bill.

"My mother found a way to enter the Soul Cairn. Hopefully her room is still here and the portal is intact," said Drana.

"This should be it," said Drana. She hit a button and a secret door opened. We went into the room. There was junk everywhere but in the center was a circle surrounded by candles.

"This must be it," said Drana.

"You are sure this is it, and not some trap?" said Bill.

"Yes, this is it. Fin darling, pull that lever over there, would you?" said Drana.

I pulled the lever and the circle opened up. Purple mist started to come out of the portal.

"Let's go," said Bill as he jumped into the portal.

"Bill, wait!" yelled Drana. But it was too late, as soon as Bill touched the mist, he was shocked and was thrown out of the portal.

"That looked like it hurt," said Drana.

"Bill, sweety, are you ok?" asked Samantha.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Bill.

"Good," said Samantha.

"What the heck was that?" asked Bill.

"I should have said before that when a living person tries to enter the Soul Cairn it hurts them, and if they stay in too long, their soul is taken," said Drana.

"Then how am I supposed to go in?" asked Bill.

"Well, vampires are not considered living," said Drana.

"Oh no! You are not turning me into a vampire! I'm fine as a werewolf, and I would like to stay living! Is there another way?" asked Bill.

"Well, I could partially soul trap you. It wouldn't kill you but you will be weak when in the cairn," said Drana.

"Fine, do it," said Bill.

"Very well, hold still," said Drana. Drana shot a purple mist ball at Bill and part of his soul was drained and trapped in a soul gem.

"Let's go," said Bill.

Bill, Samantha, Drana and I arrived in the Soul Cairn. It was dark and spooky.

"I don't like this," said Bill as he drew his sword.

"You still have that sword?" said Samantha.

"Do you still have the necklace?" asked Bill.

"Yeah," said Samantha as she pulled it out of her pocket.

"It's glowing," said Bill.

"Yeah, there must be a Myr here... well at least the soul of one," said Samantha.

"Hey, enough chit chat. Let's go," I said.

We headed down a spooky dirt road. We were stopped by the noise of digging. "What is that?" asked Bill.

"Zombies," I said.

"Here? Oh great!" said Bill.

When the zombies got close Samantha stopped in front and began to speak in a demonic voice, "Stop! I am your superior. Get back in the ground you disgusting creatures!" said Samantha.

The zombies crawled back into the ground.

"Wow, where did you learn to do that?" asked Bill.

"You remember Anna the night witch? She taught me that," said Samantha.

As we continued down the path we came to a castle. Inside the castle was a green dragon sitting on top of the castle wall. "Who dares enter my castle?" said the Dragon.

"I'm Bill, and these are my friends Sam, Fin and Drana. You must be Durnehviir ," said Bill.

"Yes, I am," said Durnehviir .

"We came here because we heard that you know the power to destroy a vampire named Sorin Markov," said Samantha.

"Yes, of course. But tell me, why do a mortal and three vampires want to kill another vampire?" said Durnehviir .

"You know Fin, Drana and I are vampires?" asked Samantha.

"Of course. Your glowing orange eyes give it away," said Durnehviir .

"So, will you teach us the power?" asked Bill.

"Yes, but first you must show me you are worthy," said Durnehviir .

"How do we do that?" asked Bill.

"Defeat my grave titan and we will see," said Durnehviir . Then a giant zombie rose from the ground.

Drana and I defeated it with no problem. Now it was Sam's turn.

"Your enemy is over there," said Samantha in a demonic voice.

The giant turned around. Samantha shot many lightning bolts in it's back. It fell to the ground. Last person to go was Bill. It took him awhile but in the end he jumped onto the zombie and sliced its head off.

"We defeated your giant! Can you teach us the power now?" said Bill.

"Yes, but sadly this power can only be learned by dark magic users, which you, human, are not," said Durnehviir .

"What?!" yelled Bill.

Chapter 5

"I came all this way, defeated your giant and you tell me I can't use the soul drain power?" said Bill in an angry tone.

"Yes, you are correct," said Durnehviir .

"What the F," said Bill, exasperated.

"It wasn't all pointless, Bill. Fin, Drana and I, (especially I) couldn't have gotten this far without you," said Samantha.

"You know what Babe? You are right, you couldn't live without me. I think you should learn the power," said Bill.

"You sure?" said Samantha.

"Will this make you decline?" said Bill. Then he gave Samantha a kiss.

"Nope, it won't," said Samantha.

"Are you ready to learn the power?" asked Durnehviir .

Samantha looked around. "Yes," said Samantha.

"Hold still," said Durnehviir . Then he began to shout in a weird language.

" _Das na bin zol,"_ said Durnehviir . Purple streams of light flew out of Durnehviir and into Samantha.

"The power is yours," said Durnehviir .

"Thank you, Durnehviir ," said Samantha. Durnehviir nodded.

"Let's get out of here. Even though I'm a vampire, this place scares the blood out of me," I said.

"Agreed," said Bill.

As Bill, Samantha, Drana and I headed back towards the portal to get back home, we were stopped by a soul. The soul looked like one of those robot things Bill and Samantha told me about.

" _Human and vampires, word of warning, I know of the one you seek to kill,"_ said the Myr soul.

"You do?" said Bill.

" _Yes, Sorin Markov is more powerful than you think,"_ said the Myr soul.

"What do you mean?" asked Bill.

" _Sorin had a vision of vampires turning against each other. This vision made him go insane. He created an angel to protect the world from harm,"_ said the Myr soul.

"Why would a vampire create something not evil?" asked Bill.

"I don't know, Bill, maybe because he was out of his mind," I said.

" _This vision Sorin had came true, as you can see,"_ said the Myr soul.

"How do you know all this?" asked Samantha.

"I am _Leaden I... well I was. I was also Sorin's adviser before he killed me and replaced me with Nocturnus," said the soul of Leaden I._

"If you are Leaden I then you know who we are," said Samantha.

" _Yes, I know who you and the human are; you are Bill and Samantha. I know that you saved the Myrs by destroying my cousin, Leaden,"_ said the soul of Leaden I.

"Why are you telling us this?" asked Bill.

" _I am not like my cousin. My metal body might be the color of black but it doesn't mean I'm evil and there is something you might not know,"_ said the soul of Leaden I.

"What is that?" asked Samantha.

" _Myr cousins are not the same, they are opposite. For example, if the first Myr is clumsy, the cousin is going to be coordinated,"_ said the soul of Leaden I.

"Thanks for telling us all this, but we need to get going," said Drana.

" _Good bye, and tell Sorin that the soul of Leaden I says hello,"_ said Leaden I's soul as Drana, Samantha, Bill and I walked away.

As my friends and I returned to Earth. It seemed different. Then we smelled smoke and ran outside. There was smoke in the distance. We ran towards the smoke. When we came to the source the sight wasn't pretty. Robot parts everywhere and tents torn apart.

"The Myrs!" said Samantha in shock.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Bill.

Then there was a noise, there was a robot crawling on the ground barely alive.

"Alpha!" yelled Samantha.

We ran over to help him.

"Alpha, what happened?" said Bill.

" _Creatures... sharp claws and... teeth, attacked... camp, tall being... white hair... had his men... take some of us away...please you got to save them...,"_ said Alpha on his last breath.

"No! He is dead and it's all my fault," said Bill.

"Bill?" said Samantha.

"Garrrrrrr," said Bill as he transformed into a werewolf and ran off into the woods.

"Bill, wait...,"said Drana.

"Stay here; I will find him," said Samantha.

"But...," said Drana.

"She's right, Drana, let Sam find him. He's her boyfriend," I said.

"Fin, you have never been so right, and that's why I love you," said Drana.

"Yeah... um.. yeah," I said as I blushed.

"Go Samantha! Find Bill and get back here," said Drana.

Samantha nodded her head and ran off into the direction that Bill went.

Chapter 6

Samantha found herself in a forest. She called out for Bill. "Come on, Baby, you don't have to do this, there was nothing we could do," said Samantha. There was a roar, then a laugh.

Samantha recognized the voice.

"Nissa, where's Bill?" demanded Samantha.

"Why should I tell you, Demon Spawn?" said Nissa.

Then Samantha saw Bill being held in the air by magic. He was in human form, unconscious.

"Look, I know you don't like my kind, but you need to stop. The black magic is controlling you," said Samantha.

"How do you know about the black magic?" said Nissa.

"I know about your ties with Sorin, but he lied to you," said Samantha.

"You don't know what you are saying," said Nissa.

"I know what I am talking about, and I know black magic won't help your people," said Samantha.

"What?" said Nissa.

"Yes, the magic will become more powerful to the point where you have no control and you will hurt your people," said Samantha.

"No, I would never…," said Nissa.

Then there was an evil voice in her head. _"You will listen to me, you will kill this demon, you will make the moon born human sleep with you and you will destroy Sorin yourself,"_ said the evil voice.

"Yes, yes I will. I will destroy you, Demon, and Wolf Boy will be mine," said Nissa.

"Very well, Nissa. You leave me with no choice," said Samantha. Then Sam jumped at Nissa and started draining the dark magic out of her with her hands and the dark magic flowed into Sam like a stream of water. As soon as the magic was drained Nissa flew back into a bush. Samantha fell to the ground.

" _Yes, now I'm in a more powerful being, the body of a vampire,"_ said the evil voice.

"Not so fast! I learned how to control dark magic. So your reign of control is finished," said Samantha.

" _What? No!"_ screamed the evil voice.

Then Samantha floated in the air and the evil voice flew out of her body as a burst of magic.

Bill was released from the magic confining him to the air and he fell to the ground. Samantha ran over to him.

"BILLY NATE PETERSON DON'T YOU DARE RUN OFF LIKE THAT AGAIN! You scared the blood out of me! I swear to God, if I...," said Samantha. But before she could finish, Bill got up and gave her a kiss. Samantha blushed and giggled.

"I'm sorry Baby, I was just so mad," said Bill.

"Um, yeah," said Samantha.

"Billy Nate? You haven't called me that since we were kids," said Bill.

"You still remember that?" said Samantha.

"It's hard not to," said Bill.

 _Flashback_

"Billy Nate Peterson don't you dare let go!" said Samantha as I dangled from a ledge.

"I'm trying not to," I said.

"Grab my hand," said Samantha.

I grabbed her hand and she lifted me up.

"Now let's get out of here before more rockets rain down on us," said Samantha.

"We need to find an imperial camp," I said.

"The army is not going to help two teenagers; we need to find help on our own," said Samantha.

"Then let's go," I said.

 _Flashback end_

"Those were some hard times back then," said Bill. Then there was a noise and Nissa came out from a bush.

"What happened?" said Nissa.

"You were being controlled by dark magic," said Samantha.

"Yeah! And holding me hostage!" said Bill.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Nissa.

Then an elf on an elk came riding through the woods and stopped in front of us.

"Nissa, are you ok, and who are these two? Oh wait, I remember you," said the Elf.

"It's ok, Ezuri, I'm fine," said Nissa.

"So how are the Myrs?" asked Nissa.

Bill and Samantha looked down at the ground.

"Oh, I see. What happened?" said Nissa.

"Sorin and his fiends raided the camp, killed most of the Myrs and took some hostage," said Bill.

"Why that no good son of a..." said Ezuri.

"Calm down Ezuri," said Nissa.

"I... I'm sorry," said Ezuri.

"We will get them back," said Samantha.

"Well, you can't do it alone, and our help won't be enough," said Ezuri.

"What do you mean?" asked Bill.

Then Drana and I came running. "Bill, Sam are you ok?" I asked.

"Vampires!" said Nissa.

"Stand back Demons or I'll cut off your heads!" said Ezuri.

"Whoa, calm down. They are with us," said Bill.

"We mean you no harm," said Drana.

"Like I was saying, our help is not enough. There is a group of rogue vampires calling themselves the Dimir; they might help us if you can reason with them," said Ezuri.

"Where can we find the Dimir?" asked Bill.

"They are South of Sorin's castle," said Ezuri.

"Be quick my friends, we are runing of time," said Nissa.

"Maybe you vampire friends will help you persuade the Dimir," said Ezuri.

Bill, Samantha, Drana and I were off to find the Dimir.

"Sam, can I talk to you?" asked Bill.

"Yes Baby, what is it?" said Samantha.

"Why didn't you tell Nissa and Ezuri you were a vampire as well?" said Bill.

"If I did, we wouldn't be having this conversation," said Samantha.

"Oh, you're right," said Bill.

We arrived at the gates of the Dimir.

"I don't like this," said Bill.

"Either do I. Stay alert," said Drana.

"Halt! State your presence," said one of the Dimir gate guards.

"We need to speak with your leader," said Samantha.

The guards looked at each other and laughed. "Ha, no one speaks to Skithiryx," said the guard.

"No one speaks to Skithiryx unless he has summoned them," said the other guard.

"Well, we tried, let's go," said Bill.

Then there was a demonic voice;

 _Galdar, Hongar, das min zal volt dog._

"Well, looks like it's your lucky day," said Galdar.

"Our leader wishes to speak with you," said Hongar.

"Head on in and follow the path to the top of the peak," said Galdar.

"There you will find Skithiryx," said Hongar.

We proceeded into the camp. The air around the camp felt strange. It felt like a swamp, yet it also felt like a crisp ocean breeze. No doubt we were in the presence of blue and black magic. The people within the encampment were mostly what you would find in a swamp and/or an ocean: fish, birds, zombies and vampires. We continued to walk towards the top of the peak.

"Bill, I'm scared," said Samantha. Drana and I looked at Sam with an, _Are you kidding me?_ expression.

"What!?Just because I'm a vampire doesn't mean I can't be scared," said Samantha

We arrived at the top of the peak.

"It's cold up here," said Bill.

"Not to us," said Drana and I.

"Where's Skithiryx?" said Samantha. Then a dark figure came out of the clouds and landed on the peak.

"You must be Skithiryx," said Samantha.

"Wait, you're a dragon," said Bill.

"You're a Skeleton Dragon," said Drana.

"Why yes, My Dark Friend," said Skithiryx.

"Yikes," I said.

Chapter 7

"So tell me, why have you come to the top of my mountain?" asked Skithiryx.

"We seek help to destroy a powerful vampire," said Samantha.

"Who is this vampire you seek to destroy?" said Skithiryx.

"Sorin Markov," said Drana.

"Yes, I have heard of him; some of his former servants came here asking if they could join the Dimir because Sorin was too hard on them and wasn't fair to them," said Skithiryx.

"So, will you help us?" asked Bill.

"I might if you can help me first," said Skithiryx

"What do you need?" asked Samantha.

"My guild is dieing, people are getting sick and the vampires are in no mood to drink the blood that is provided for them," said Skithiryx.

"What's causing this to happen?" I asked.

"I don't know but some of my guards have seen a man walking around the swamp and just dispersing in the mist," said Skithiryx.

"You want us to find this man," said Bill

"Yes," said Skithiryx.

"Don't worry we will find the person responsible for this and bring him down," said Drana.

"Please hurry," said Skithiryx. We rushed down the mountain, out of the gate and into the swamp.

The mist was everywhere and once again Bill complained that he couldn't see anything.

"Does anyone see anything," asked Bill

"No," said Drana.

"Wait, does anyone here that noise?" said Bill. There was a noise but no one but Bill could hear it.

"Sweety, we don't hear anything," said Samantha.

"What do you mean you don't... arrrh," said Bill. The noise grew louder and threw Bill into a rage. He transformed into his beast form and ran off towards what might have been the source of the sound.

"Not again. Bill wait!" said Samantha.

"Ha, ha, foolish demons," said a voice.

"Who are you?" asked Drana.

"I'm Ludvic, Skirsdag High Priest, and your werewolf friend is mine, and will... Wait, no, no, stay back! No! Arrrh," said the voice.

We ran over to the source of the voice. There was a large tower in the middle of the swamp. The voice probably came from within. When we went inside there was a man cowering behind a table.

"Where is wolf boy?!" demanded Drana.

The man pointed to the right. Bill was destroying everything.

"Turn off the noise. Now!" yelled Samantha.

"Ok, ok, I will," said Ludvic. Ludvic turned off the sound, and Bill calmed down. He changed back to human form.

"Bill are you ok?" asked Samantha.

"Yeah, as soon as the noise stopped," said Bill. As we were talking Ludvic was trying to escape.

"Where do you think you're going?" I said.

Ludvic raised his finger in thought. "Nowhere," he said as he walked back dejected and hunched over.

"Now, tell us why you were hurting the Dimir," said Drana.

"Don't you know their leader is a dragon?" said Ludvic.

"Yeah, that's who sent us here," said Bill.

"What about Skithiryx!?" demanded Samantha. Apparently without any of us knowing, Sam had grown an attachment to Skithiryx.

"So, it has a name," said Ludvic.

"Yes, he does. What about him!?" said Samantha in an angry tone.

"I wanted to steal his power, all the power from all the guilds. From Azorius to Dimir," said Ludvic.

"Why!?" said Drana.

"So I could rule the world," said Ludvic.

"But why you, a lonely human?" I asked.

"I'm more than human. Look into my eyes, Fin, and tell me what I am," said Ludvic.

I looked into his eyes. "You're... a vampire!" I said.

"But how?" said Samantha.

"I had an army of demons and devils. I raided the Dimir camp but I was unsuccessful. A vampire from the guild bit me and threw my body into the swamp,"said Ludvic. As Drana and I continued to interrogate Ludvic. Sam pulled Bill to the side.

"Bill, can I talk to you? It's about Skithiryx," said Samantha.

"What about him?" asked Bill.

"Well, I kinda let him see me with no clothes on," said Samantha.

"What!? When!?" said Bill in shock.

"When you weren't looking," said Samantha.

"Why?" said Bill.

"I'm sorry Bill, I had no control over it; my hormonal side of my vampiric powers just came on," said Samantha.

"You didn't... You know?" said Bill.

"No, of course not, I would never cheat on you. I love you," said Samantha.

"Good, try to control yourself," said Bill.

"If I can't?"said Samantha.

"Then make sure you are around me," said Bill.

"Ok, got it," said Samantha.

"Good," said Bill.

"Oh Bill, one more thing," said Samantha.

"Yes?" said Bill.

"I'm pregnant," said Samantha.

"I thought you said...," said Bill.

"I didn't. It's yours," said Samantha.

"Oh, is that when we were behind the...?"asked Bill.

Sam nodded her head.

"Oh," said Bill.

"So," said Samantha.

"That's great! Wonderful news!" said Bill in excitement.

"What should we do?" asked Samantha.

"Why, we must tell the others so they can throw a shower," said Bill.

"I don't need some baby shower, and now's not the time," said Samantha.

"Right, we need to focus on the task at hand," said Bill.

Bill and Sam came back to us.

"If you two are done talking, Mister Priest Guy over here tried to escape again," I said.

"Please, what are you going to do to me? Don't let Wolfboy near me," said Ludvic.

"What could we possibly do to you? You're already a vampire," said Drana.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you will be fine living in the Dimir jail for awhile," said Samantha. Ludvic swallowed.

After we left the tower Bill and Drana destroyed it.

"No! My tower!" cried Ludvic.

"Keep moving, freak," I said.

"You give vampires a bad name," said Samantha.

Chapter 8

Drana, Sam, Bill and I arrived back at the Dimir camp.

"You found the guy!" said Galdar in shock.

"Yes, we did. Take him away," said Samantha.

"Yes ma'am," said Hongar.

We did not have to go to the top of the peak; Skithiryx came down and landed on a building.

"Ah, you have returned," said Skithiryx.

"Yes, and the the man responsible for the troubles in your guild is rotting in your jail," said Drana.

"Good," said Skithiryx.

"Hello Skithiryx," said Samantha.

"Hello Samantha," said Skithiryx.

"Bill, Samantha told me about you two and she might have told you what happened between us. Don't worry, I will not interfere with your relationship," said Skithiryx.

"Thank you," said Bill.

"No problem," said Skithiryx.

"People, I have an announcement to make," said Bill. Everyone gathered around Bill and Samantha.

"What is it Bill?" said Drana.

"I'm going to be a father," said Bill.

"Wait, Sam your...?" I said.

"Pregnant. Yes, I am," said Samantha.

"That's wonderful news!" said Drana.

"Have thought of marriage?" said Skithiryx.

"We haven't decided," said Bill as he looked at Samantha.

"Anyway, I think you owe us something, Skithiryx," said Bill.

"Yes, for saving my people from destruction, my army and I will aid you in your upcoming battle against Sorin, and if you want, I also offer you a home here in the Dimir guild," said Skithiryx.

"Thanks, but me and Sam have other plans for a home. You can give it to Drana and Fin," said Bill.

"Thanks Bill," I said.

"Yep," said Bill.

"We have plans?" said Samantha.

"I will talk to you about that later," said Bill.

Then Nissa and Ezuri rode in with their army.

"Bill, are you ready?" asked Ezuri.

"One moment," said Bill. Then he transformed into a werewolf.

"Let's roll!" said Bill in a wolfish tone.

It was time. Bill, Samantha, Drana and I were heading towards Sorin's castle with an army that consisted of a dragon, werewolves, rogue vampires and elves. Nissa had set aside her hatred for vampires just for this battle. We stopped at a cliff edge that looked over the castle. There was an army of vampires waiting at the gate. Samantha jumped on Skithiryx.

"Bill, are you ready?" asked Samantha.

"As ready is I will ever be," said Bill, still in werewolf form.

"Fin, Drana, how about you?" said Samantha.

Drana and I nodded our heads.

"Are you ready Skithiryx?" asked Samantha.

"Yes I am," said Skithiryx.

"Bill, give the signal!" yelled Samantha.

" _HOWLLLLLLLLL!"_ howled Bill.

"Charge!" yelled Drana.

Crushing blows left and right. Vampires and werewolves alike fell to the ground.

Sam and Bill ran towards the castle's prison gates. Skithiryx blew away the guards and Bill opened the gates.

"We're free!" said a Myr.

"Free at last!" said another Myr.

"Everyone with me! Into the castle," howled Bill.

Everyone stormed through the castle doors killing everything in our path. Then Bill busted down the door to Sorin's throne room and changed back to human form.

"Well, you must Bill," said Sorin.

"Yes I am, and you must be Sorin," said Bill.

"Yes I am," said Sorin.

Then Drana, Sam and I came through the door.

"Sorin, time to die," said Drana.

Then Nocturnus jumped in front of Sorin.

"I will not allow you to hurt my Lord," bellowed Nocturnus.

"Stand aside Nocturnus, we are here for Sorin," I said.

"Never!" yelled Nocturnus as he ran towards us.

Skithiryx broke the castle windows with his head and grabbed Nocturnus.

"No, no, no, my lord, I'm sorry!" screamed Nocturnus as Skithiryx ate him.

"Holy...," said Bill.

"My adviser maybe dead but I am still here! GARRAH!" growled Sorin.

" _Now_ Samantha!" screamed Bill.

"Das Bin Zol," said Samantha. Then a purple orb shot out of her mouth into Sorin.

"No! What's happening? No, NOOOO! Avacyn, my angel, help me!" yelled Sorin. His soul was drained and his body vanished.

"He's dead! It's over," said Bill.

"Now what?"asked Samantha.

"You know those plans I mentioned?" said Bill.

"Yeah, so where are we going to live?" said Samantha.

"What if I told you there is a certain castle that is now available for the taking, and what if I told you that castle is the one we are standing in?" said Bill.

"You're joking," said Samantha.

"Nope," said Bill.

"Oh my god! I love you!"screamed Samantha.

"Yep, I know," said Bill.

"Then kiss me you stupid dog," said Samantha.

"Then get over here... Child of the night," said Bill.

After the kiss Skithiryx popped his head through the window again.

"I see everything is good and under control," said Skithiryx.

"Yes it is," said Samantha.

"What will you do now, Skithiryx?" I asked.

"I don't know, maybe go back to my guild, rebuild it, but before I do I have to tell you something... A story perhaps," said Skithiryx.

"What is it?" said Drana.

"I wasn't always the leader of the Dimir, and I wasn't always a skeleton dragon. House Dimir's founder was an ancient vampire by the name of Szadek. We used to be assassins and master thieves. Then something went wrong. Szadek went mad. He wanted to use the spirits of the dead to destroy all the guilds. A shapeshifter by the name of Lazav knew something was wrong. So Lazav, my close friend Sheoldred, me and our mage, Jargarfar, gathered in Duskmantle, our hall. We discussed what we were going to do about Szadek. But when Szadek found out about the meeting, he killed anyone who was involved, including Sheoldred. Lazav and I were the only ones not killed, but Sheoldred's death made me furious. I confronted Szadek, and he turned me from what I was then, a black dragon, to what I am now, a dragon skeleton with acid breath. So, I bit his arm off and gave him to the Azurious. They threw him in jail where he died. Lazav took over as leader, and when he died I took over as leader." said Skithiryx.

"Wow, that's a hell of a story!" said Bill.

"Yes, and today was not the first day I tasted vampire, and let me tell you, they don't taste good," said Skithiryx.

'Um, Bill, the baby is coming!" screamed Samantha.

"Oh no! What do I do?" said Bill.

"Let me help you," I said.

Then I snapped my finger and a baby appeared in Sam's arms.

"What the?" said Bill.

"Normally, female vampires can't have children, but you, Sam, are special," I said.

"What?" said Samantha as she rocked the baby in her arms.

"When you became a vampire, Molag Bal left a bit of human inside you," I said.

"Wow," said Samantha.

"But sadly your outsides are full vampire, so I had to poof the baby out," I said.

"Well Bill, what should we name him?" asked Samantha.

"It's a boy?" said Bill.

"Yep," said Samantha.

"Um, I don't know, what do you think we should name him?" said Bill.

"How about Dip," said Samantha.

"Dip? Well ok then, Dip it is," said Bill.

"Three cheers for Sam, Bill and their newborn hybrid!" yelled Drana.

"Hurray! hurray! hurray!," said Drana and I.

Epilogue

Bill and Sam killed any unfriendly vampire they crossed paths with. Then they returned home to the castle where they eventually got married. Everyone came to the wedding, even the remaining Myrs and Skithiryx. After the wedding Fin and Drana were invited to stay in the castle to help out, but they declined and returned to their new home in the Dimir encampment. Skithiryx also went back home to rebuild his guild. The Dimir formed an alliance with Izzet after Dimir helped stop a thief that stole from the two guilds and since they were both run by dragons. The remaining Myrs, escorted by Fin, were taken to the Kingdom of Azorius where they found jobs, like guards and servants. Nissa and her people went back to the home and they later joined the Selesnya, and Nissa became the leader. The war was now over and the Galecloaks have surrendered to the Empire. It all maybe over, but adventure never ends for Bill, Samantha and the Myrs.

THE END


End file.
